


Just You

by lies_hurt_ya_know



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Domestic Fluff, Love, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, We love fluff, a bit of angst, victor realizes how in love he is, whoopsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lies_hurt_ya_know/pseuds/lies_hurt_ya_know
Summary: While on the couch watching a movie, Victor looks at Yuuri and realizes how much his life had changed, and how in love he is.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Just You

A Sunday seemed like a normal weekend. But any day without worrying about training or any interviews were always valued to Victor and Yuuri. So, on a Sunday morning with the snow gently coating every building, Victor and Yuuri were laying down on their sofa, cuddled up in a blanket. In the background was Makkachin sleeping, city noises muffled out, and some holiday movie playing, although Yuuri was fast asleep and Victor was only paying attention to the sleeping Japanese boy in his arms. Oh how Victor loved the man in his arms so much. Every day was a new adventure, and when the day ended, Victor fell fast asleep, yearning for the next. From the adventures of training with very dramatic Russians, to visiting the city of St. Petersburg, to just cuddling in the warmth of their home, Victor loved it. 

He loved everything. All of his pain during the 28 years he didn’t know Yuuri washed away when the latter was with him. 

When he was 7, skating was like a brand new canvas. Peeling off the wrapping around it, and starting to paint with brand new paintbrushes. It was so satisfying to master all his jumps, and perfect his step sequences.

But there was no one to share this beautiful canvas with.

He didn’t want to share the canvas with rivals and competitiveness, and he didn’t want to share it with coaches and stress in the air. He wanted someone that he could pair skate with. He wanted someone who could make him smile so hard his mouth hurt. He didn’t want it.

He needed it. He craved physical touch. He wanted to feel loved.

Suddenly as he got older, the ice was like a torn up canvas with wet and dry paint all over it, and him skating was like trying to used dried up paint and old paintbrushes. Yes he surprised the audience and yes he had won the GPF several times, but the emotion wasn’t there. The emotions were trying to figure out how much he need to rotate on his spin, or what step sequence came after the other. Nothing was satisfying. He was going onto this giant cycle of feeling touch-starved, and his fear of disappointment and dissatisfaction was growing, and he felt like he couldn’t do enough and he was so scared-

Until after the GPF, Chris dragged him to the banquet.

There he met Yuuri Katsuki, Japan’s Ace, or his future husband. Not just met, but made a unspoken vow to become Yuuri’s coach after Yuuri drunkenly danced with Victor. 

His life turned upside down, and for the better.

He looked down at the Japanese man in his arms, and smiled. Yuuri was so unbelievably peaceful, opposite to the panic mode Yuuri is in ninety-three percent of the time. 

Victor, now knowing his fiancée so much in the past year, has learned quite a few things about him.

Yuuri likes to play video games in his free time. If skating his heart out seemed stressful, he’d get on his laptop, put some music on with his headphones, and start playing late into the night. He’d play battle royale games, casual online games, and sometimes even a game like Animal Crossing on his Switch. Victor has been secretly trying to learn how to play, so him and Yuuri can fight other players together(also for Yuuri to protect Victor like a knight in shining armor but Victor doesn’t talk about that).

Yuuri likes any song, no matter the genre. If it passes him, Yuuri will spend his whole week singing it until he finds another one. Victor remembers when Yuuri got a anime opening stuck in his head and he only heard that for the next two weeks. 

Yuuri has horrible anxiety, and has panic attacks a lot. Ever since Victor came to coach him, he’s be learning to help Yuuri when it happens. Yuuri doesnt like being touched when it happens, but holding his hand and rubbing it helps. 

Yuuri loves chocolate but hates the flavor of it on anything. He says the flavor feels so ticklish in your throat, and it feel so different from regular chocolate. Yuuri had a whole conversation on it and Victor couldn’t help but smile. 

When he is trying to find something, his eyes sparkle.

(Victor can’t help but to stare at Yuuri’s awestruck face.)

Yuuri is very shy around people, but with friends, he’s more relaxed and a little chaotic. 

(Victor laughs along with Yuuri’s chaotic side.) 

Yuuri has a jet black hair. 

(He loves him.)

Yuuri has melted chocolate, brown eyes.

(He loves him.)

Yuuri is so respectful and kind to people. 

(He loves him.)

Yuuri skates beautifully on ice.

(He loves him.) 

Yuuri is Yuuri. 

Victor loves him. It was alway just Yuuri. Or as Victor would say it,

”Just you.”


End file.
